My Friends Brother
by pretty.lips
Summary: He is my friends brother, the only reason why I should care. [AxelRoxas]


AxelRoxas

** - ---------------------------------------------- -  
My Friends Brother  
- ---------------------------------------------- -  
**_At the beginning_

My name is Axel Madison, I'm a nineteen year old boy and yes, red is my hair colour just like my mothers, so don't bitch about it. I work at a restaurant known as The Black Pearl owned by my uncle Jack Sparrow and besides from my weird uncle and his obsession for pirates and all that jidi-jada, I live with my little sister and mother… and 70 percent with my older brother.

You see, my brother moved out a few years ago but I sometimes think he has forgotten that. He spends more time in his 'old home' then his 'new home'. I guess he is still a mama's boy that can't cook his own meal or clean on his own.

But let's put my brother away for a while and focus on me a little more, shall we?

I actually just finished school, how lucky aren't I? It was plain hell for me with all those years of torture, but I somehow managed to get out of there with a few good grades and a huge reputation when it comes to blowing up things.

I haven't had a girlfriend in two years but I can't exactly say that I'm desperate or anything, I'm just not looking for someone at the moment. After Tifa I have learned that a relationship can be hard and a real pain in the ass, so to speak.

Well enough about me, - because it's starting to sound like something someone would put in a newspaper because they don't have an actual social life to find a girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever.

… Did I mention that I have a dog named Pongo? He's a Dalmatian.

Anyways.

"Axel?" I could hear my mother calling me from downstairs, but my hair deserved my attention at the moment so I didn't replay to my mothers calling.

A knock on the bathroom door and then I saw my mom plop her head inside to make sure I listened to what she wanted to tell me. We really needed to get a lock to that door; there was no privacy what-so-ever in here.

"Can you _please_ drive Kairi to school today? Your brother won't wake up no matter what I try." My mother let out a deep sigh and looked right into my eyes through the mirror.

Ariel, my mother, is around 40 years old. She got my brother when she had turned seventeen, so she has never really had an actual teenage life.

"Did you try to take his pillow and suffocate him until he gets a panic attack and wakes up?" I asked my mother and turned around to give her an innocent smile.

My mother gave me an odd look and wisely decided not to ask if I had ever done that to him.

"Just drive Kairi to school today, okay? I will make sure that Reno walks Pongo for you."

"We both know it would be most likely Pongo that will walk Reno." It might sound weird, but my dog had an upper hand when it came to my brother. Not that I didn't like it or anything, I just found it amusing.

Both my mother and I walked downstairs and I picked up my car keys from the kitchen table. I looked at the watch and frowned, Kairi would be late if she didn't get a move on.

"Kairi! I'm leaving! Have a fun _run_ to school!" I called out as I slammed the front door and headed to my black little car… _What?_ It's not my fault that I don't give a damn what kind of cars that exist out there. All I want is a car that works and has a CD-player.

Honest.

It didn't take all that long before I saw my little sister run towards my car and get into the passenger seat. Her cheeks were flushed and she gave me a stern look, I returned it with a charming smile.

I had let her run to school once, maybe twice, so that's why she knows that when I'm saying that I'm leaving, I am really leaving.

"Hey, that's Sora!" My sister exclaimed happily and pointed to a brown-haired boy with indeed that name.

I slowed the car down and gave Sora a smirk and nodded my head to the back seat. The boy understood me and opened the door and dragged a blonde boy with him into the car.

I've had only known Sora for about two years, but even in those two years of friendship I had never seen that blonde anywhere. But he did indeed resemble someone…

"Morning Sora!" My sister said in a high-pitch voice before she hit me in the head for having my hands on my ears instead of the wheel.

The brunette laughed and greeted her back in a cheerful voice.

If anything, Sora always had a smile on his face. Sora is the kind of boy that would always hide everything with a smile, no matter what. Sometimes I would wonder what's behind it, but I also knew that it had nothing to do with me. It would be a bother to be involved anyway.

I actually knew Sora thanks to my sisters. They played together when they were younger, but it wasn't until I was seventeen that I actually started to hang out with him. But that's another story.

"Morning to you too, Roxas." My sister said now in a more calmer voice.

My eyes went to the mirror so I could look at this Roxas a little bit. Roxas didn't react to my sister's words, judging by the soft music that came from behind me I guessed that he hadn't heard her.

A hand connected with the back of my head again. Harder.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" My sister puffed up her pink cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Aye aye." I murmured.

--

I guess working at The Black Pearl has its up and downs.

The ups are that my uncle pays me good and the downs are that I must dress up. As a pirate.

Really, I could hardly see anything with the eye patch covering my right eye. And my outfit… Not going there, try to use your imagination.

"Axel, my boy! Ain't those burgers ready yet?" My uncle Jack said to me with a British accent.

"As ready they need to be captain." I pushed two plates into my uncle's hands and got another two for myself to carry.

The students arrived to The Black Pearl around lunchtime like they always do, not that I would like to complain, The Black Pearl is popular after all. Oh and we don't just serve burgers; we have tons of other stuff. Like rum.

When the time had reached four o'clock Sora walked in happily and took a seat by the counter, he gave me a smile while I cleaned a glass. A very busy job you see.

"Slacking again?" He asked me.

"Shut up." I said with a joking voice and he stuck his tongue out at me.

The blonde boy from this morning, Roxas, took a seat by Sora and said nothing. I hadn't even noticed that he had trailed behind Sora. But nevertheless, I got them each a coke and Sora accepted it gratefully while the blonde mildly looked at it before making somewhat of a contact and thanked me.

"You are coming with us tonight, right?" Sora asked me with a hint of curiosity while a smile danced on his lips.

I leaned on the counter with my long arms. "I think so, who's driving?"

Usually, we are a group of guys going out a little now and then. Sora and I have pretty much the same contacts and when we would all go out, one would usually drive everybody home or make sure everybody came home safely.

But that didn't happen all too often. Seriously, how fun is it to be sober when all your friends are practical drunk and having a good time?

"I am driving." Sora said proudly.

I leaved it like that because I didn't feel like commenting on Sora's driving, but Roxas couldn't let the opportunity go to waste.

"I would rather have a blind guy drive me." The blonde took a sip from his coke. Sora turned his head and pouted with his lower lip, trying to look hurt.

"You didn't complain on the way here!" The boy exclaimed and Roxas gave the other a cold glare.

"Sora, we _walked._"

"Oh…" Sora's face turned blank, as if he was thinking and it didn't take long until he clapped his hands together and smiled. "You are right! We walked here!"

My face fell and I blinked a couple of times and I could hear Roxas let out an irritating loud sigh.

--

When I got home after work I went straight into the bathroom just to see my older brother practical naked. I screamed and closed the door, oh the horror. We really needed a new lock, for the sake of sanctuary.

Damn it, Sora would pick me up in about 30 minutes and I'm not crazy enough to open the door just to ask how long Reno would spend his time in there. If he knew I had plans for the night and needed a quick shower, he would probably take forever in the bathroom just to piss me off.

And it worked every time.

Instead I knocked on the door to my sister's room and walked inside before I got permission.

Kairi talked to someone over the phone, her eyes met mine and she said a few quick words and then a good-bye to whoever she had been talking to. She closed her phone and turned her gaze at me, showing that she gave me full attention.

"Who's Roxas?" I hadn't really dared to ask Sora, I couldn't put my finger on why but a question like that just didn't seem right to ask him.

My sister raised a red eyebrow at me; she looked at me as if I had three heads too.

… I didn't have three heads did I?

"He is Sora's twin brother, younger in fact. How come you didn't – _why_ are you touching your neck like _that_?" Now she gave me a look that told me I was crazy, terrific. But wait, brother? _Twin_ brother?

I ignored her comment on how I was… _touching_ myself and answered her question she never really finished to ask.

"He never told me, I think. I don't remember if he really has mentioned Roxas or not, or if I have ever seen him before…" I rubbed the back of my head, my _only _head.

"Well… He was brown-haired once, but decided to dye it because he didn't want to look like Sora."

I could tell there's more behind the words, but I didn't ask what because of my lack of interest.

I patted my cheek with a finger; Roxas didn't look like Sora at all. If anything, Roxas was more masculine and not as cheerful and happy like Sora. But, I could have been wrong; I've only met him twice after all.

"Well, scoot! I have other _important_ things to do!" My sister flipped her phone open and dialled a number... Talk about important.

I rolled my eyes and leaved her room just in time to see Reno leave the bathroom.

I would probably make it in time before Sora would come. My brother would probably chat away a few minutes with him anyway, or my mother. So I would win time either way to make it.

--

When I finally got Sora away from _both_ my mother and brother we went straight to a bar named 7th heaven to meet up with the others. Luckily for us, or me, an old classmate of mine named Squall, or Leon as we called him, worked there so we got the first drinks for free.

As the night went on my old childhood friend named Demyx started to sing karaoke. We didn't drag him away or anything since we were used to this, and his singing had actually improved if you compared to the first time.

… Remembering it still makes my skin crawl.

Riku got a little too much in him and started to talk about how much of a bad person he was. So Sora and Jasmine had to tell him that he just imagined things and that everybody around the table loved him and didn't blame him for anything… I could've said a few things to make him feel worse but I kept my mouth shut, I didn't want to get my ass kicked by Jasmine.

But if anything, Tidus was much, much worse. He had started to talk about how he and that pop-singer Yuna would get wonderful kids and live happily ever after and all that. It didn't matter how many times we told him it would never happen, he just kept on dreaming. He have even sent letters to her and told how much he loved her. I think he needs to go to a therapist before Yuna starts to report to the police that she has a psycho after her.

I don't remember if there had been more people with me, all I needed was something more to drink or I could never join Demyx and Yuffie in a singing contest.

--

Sora sure had a busy night. Driving back and forth, but he had known that from the start and it wasn't like we didn't give him any money for driving us home. He didn't want me to pay tough, he said he would rather take me home with him since Lenne, his mother, seemed to be working night.

"I don't think Ariel would mind if you slept over. Not if you compare to last winter when you slept in the park." Sora started to laugh a little, probably remembering the call I made to him and asked if he could bring me some warm chocolate.

"One time!" I said a little slurred, mostly because I was tired. I had stopped drinking one or two hours ago just to make sure I wouldn't be a big burden for Sora. "and mom wouldn't mind if I slept over, she likes you after all."

"Because I take care of you." Sora gave me a smile and I did my best to return it in my current state of the coming hangover.

When we were getting closer to Sora's house my friends face seemed to fall bit by bit. I cleared my head the best I could; now noticing that the car had stopped in front of his house and that inside… A really wild party had taken place. Anyone could tell by the numbers of cars, bikes and more that was standing outside.

It brought me some memories from my school days.

Sora rushed out from the car and inside the house, forgetting the keys. I put the brake on and took the car keys, walking inside the house to notice that the music had died and that Sora practically screamed for everybody to leave.

I could see Roxas by the stairs. His hair looking kind of messed up and his shirt missing, he made eye contact with me but I just shrugged and turned my eyes to where Sora stood.

When the blonde saw his older brother he bowed his head down slightly for a few seconds before he too started to scream that they all should leave.

I had to join Roxas by the stairs to not get run over by the mass of students, I watched while Sora pushed out a few people and started to kick whatever person that had fallen asleep on the floor. I had never seen him this angry before, never in the two years I had known him.

Sora and I had both had pretty wild party's together, worse then this one I could tell. So I couldn't really put my finger on why he was so upset, this really wasn't such a big thing. Not in my eyes at least. Both me and Sora could have joined in too, I sure wouldn't have minded mingling with a few students younger then me. I mean, fresh meat, hello?

A brown-haired girl walked down the stairs and gave Roxas a shirt and a small kiss on his cheek. I could already guess what had been going on between the two of them before Sora had decided to kick everybody out.

When Sora had searched the house to see if everyone had left, Roxas and I decided to clean in silence.

"Are you insane?!" Sora screamed. I got scared and almost jumped, Sora never screamed.

"It was just a small party, nothing big." At least Roxas sounding calm, but he didn't exactly look happy.

Sora took a few deep breaths and ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Mom won't be happy with this…"

"Go ahead and tell her for all I care, last time a checked, she didn't care." Roxas almost sounded scary, with that cold voice of his.

He pushed himself by Sora and leaved the house. It looked to me as if Sora had suddenly gotten a headache; he had his hands on his head and sat on the couch.

I put a hand on his back and showed him his car keys.

"Do you mind?" I asked. I really didn't want to stay, I wasn't someone who came up with words or told that everything would be okay.

"Go ahead." The brunette said tiredly and waved his hand to me, he didn't want me to be there either.

I found Roxas sitting in the passenger seat when I approached the car. I wanted to ask him why he sat there but when his eyes met mine I didn't say anything. I started the car instead and drove the both of us away.

He didn't say anything, I didn't say anything. I tried to focused more on the road then him anyway; I had had a few drinks after all so I wasn't completely sober to drive.

An idea struck me so I stopped the car after a moment. I called my brother.

"Nnngh, what?" I could hear him say.

"You home or home _home_?" I asked, making myself a little confused with the question.

"Mommy's home…" Then there was a loud crash, I guess he dropped the phone on the floor. At least I got the answer I wanted, so I started the car again and made my way to Reno's apartment. Don't ask me why I have the keys.

Roxas didn't question me even once on where we were going. He followed my every step in silence until we arrived to my brother's apartment.

When we were inside Roxas found the bathroom and I found the fridge, but I found no treasure in it, just plain emptiness. But it didn't matter; I mean, the sound of Roxas emptying his stomach didn't really give that much of an apatite.

Fifteen minutes had passed and wannabe-blondie hadn't exited the bathroom, I wasn't worried about him, I had done the exact same thing when I had been younger and brainless.

When Roxas did exit the bathroom I showed him the couch he would be sleeping on. He murmured me thanks, but it didn't sound thankful at all.

"It's up to you if you want to sleep on the couch or the bed in that room over there." I pointed into a room not that far away. Roxas didn't say anything, but he slowly moved to the couch and collapsed on it.

I leaved him alone and headed to my brother's room. Normally I would change the sheets and everything, but right now I just wanted to sleep.

--

Around five a.m I heard the door opening and closing, the bed started to shift because of a new weight. I stirred, waking up from my light slumber. Roxas put a hand on my shoulder and asked if he could sleep next to me.

"Sure." I said quietly.

He lay down on the other end on the bed, giving me and him some space between each other. I could hear his breathe turning into nothing but slow and steady ones. He slept while my eyes were wide and awake.

Don't get me wrong, I'm normally not a homophobe. It's just that I've never ever had another guy in my bed, or in my brother's bed. Not even I and Reno had shared a bed when we were younger, but that's beside the point.

But in the end I drifted away to sleep, too tired to give a damn if Roxas groped me in his sleep or not.

Not that I think he would or anything.

--

I woke up a few hours later and saw Roxas still sleeping. I wanted to laugh out loud; he looked like a girl with his lips all glossy… Oh god, I'm looking at his lips!

I leaved the bedroom and headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, I found it empty just like the other time. I growled and searched for a phone so that I could call for some pizza. Ah, pizza in the morning. What a nice and healthy breakfast. I ordered pretty much, not knowing what Roxas would like.

And speaking of the devil, he walked out from the bedroom looking like a zombie with fake lip gloss on when I just had finished my phone call.

"Morning." I said, watching him in amusement. I couldn't understand why he had a hangover and not me.

"Yeah, hi Axel…" Roxas sat down by the table and rested his head on it.

I got a little chocked that he knew my name, but I didn't want to question him on it. After all, he could've heard it or asked Sora.

"I ordered us some pizza, hope you don't mind." I saw him shake his head.

"I don't and I'm not that interested in food right now anyway."

I understood him, but I also knew that once his hangover would go away just a little bit he would be eating like an animal. Fat food is a way to cure a hangover, believe me.

Silence struck upon us and I found it hard to just sit there and not do anything, but I had nothing to say. I hardly knew him and I'm not the kind of person who just talks to anyone, but he is Sora's brother, the reason why I really can't ignore him.

"Why dye your hair blonde?"

Roxas raised his head and gave me a look of annoyance.

"_Why_ dye your hair _red_?"

"It's natural, commit it to memory."

Roxas blinked a little and then started to laugh; I didn't get what had been so funny but I didn't mind to hear him laugh. I wanted to tell him that he looked just like Sora when he smiled, but I didn't think that he would be pleased with hearing that.

--

I survived that morning with Roxas and even drove him home; I didn't really have a choice since its Sora's car and not mine.

But when I got home I talked with Reno and made a deal with him.

"Why do you want to live in it?" He asked me while putting on his shoes.

"I just want to know how it feels like. I will pay for everything so you have nothing to worry about. So, how about it?" I asked him with a smile and offered him my hand.

Reno raised an eye brow and made a small laugh; he took my hand and shook it.

"Just don't make it burn up, I use it sometime you know."

"Really, I didn't notice."

Reno took a grip around my neck and rubbed his fist on my head.

--

I had been living in Reno's apartment for a week now and I loved it. I missed moms cooking, Kairi's lame music and my brothers loud snoring sound, but I could live without it. I embraced the new freedom I had received with no regrets.

I heard a knock coming from the door and made my way to open it. Pongo had heard it as well and watched the door closely while I opened it.

Pongo started to bark and wanted to jump up and lick Roxas in the face, but I got a hold on him before he could and pushed him inside the apartment.

"Hi…" He said a little unsure, maybe a little chocked that a dog had tried to molest him.

"Right, so what can I do for you?" I crossed my arms and watched the younger boy.

I hadn't actually seen him since I drove him home and I never told him I lived here or anything, so I really couldn't understand why he had decided to turn up twelve o'clock on a Friday just to see me.

"Can I… Sleep here?" He asked.

Actually I didn't really want to have him here. Sora had told me that Roxas had been living with their father and that he had been a big trouble before their pops died.. By trouble I guessed that Roxas did things he really wasn't supposed to do, but I could care less about what.

"Or I could drive you home?" I offered with a tired smile.

"Actually, I walked here from there. So home is not a place I would like to be at right now."

I didn't ask what had happened, instead I let him come inside. I would call Sora later to tell him that wannabe-blondie stayed with me and that Lenne could sleep with no worries tonight.

Roxas and Pongo became friends rather quickly so I didn't have to separate them. The night played along just like last week, Roxas slept besides me again and Pongo joined us this time.

* * *

_To be Continued -_


End file.
